destrialarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting is the process of using a skill to produce an item or magical effect through the use of components, focus, time, and usually tools. Most crafts require the crafter to use knowledge gained through the memorization of magical scrolls. These scrolls can include recipes, rituals or schematics that teach a crafter how to make a particular item or generate a particular magical effect. The components necessary to complete a craft are different for each item and effect however many of the processes are the same. In-Play Process Recipes: Recipes are used to distill the magical essence out of components and trap it in some useful form. Poisoners and alchemists both use recipes to create oils, gases, balms and potions. The process takes five minutes. Poisoners and alchemists are encouraged to use lab equipment as props for the tools they may use to boil, burn, or siphon the magic from herbal components. Schematics: Schematics are used to turn physical components into forged or built items and contraptions. Smiths, tinkerers and trap makers all use schematics to learn how to build their goods. It takes ten minutes to craft an item from a memorized schematic. Generally the process involves shaping a ore into something that can hold magic or bringing out the magic of a set of components into a specific form and shape. Smiths may use forging tools and hammers, tinkerers may use gears or jewelry molds, and trap makers may use a range of wires, gears, fasteners and tools to assemble or shape their creations. Rituals: Rituals involve drawing the magic potential out of components and using it to fuel a desired effect. Empowerers, enchanters, purifiers, summoners, wardens and tattooists all use rituals to generate an immediate or lasting magical impact. All common rituals regardless of skill type or level take fifteen minutes to cast. Tattooists would have their inking tools, while other ritualists may have meditative foci like crystals, tapestries and rugs, magic circles, or other implements that help them channel and control the magical elements during a ritual. If a crafter is interrupted after beginning a recipe, schematic or ritual, the crafter looses control of the crafting and the components are damaged becoming unusable. Out of Play Process When performing a recipe, ritual, or schematic, that does not require the player to remain in play, a player must go out of play to the Plot Cabin with all the scrolls and components necessary to complete the crafting. A plot member or marshal will check the scrolls used and make any necessary success rolls. The marshal will also take any required components. If the crafting results in a physical item or creature, the marshal will provide those tags. The marshal will lastly update any ward notes that need to be adjusted. The player can then return to the location where the craft is taking place, go back into play and role play the crafting until the completion of the ritual, recipe or schematic. If a marshal is already present and has the necessary materials, the player may not need to make a trip to the Plot Cabin. Also, rituals that are cast on an unwilling target must be fully role played. In these instances, someone not involved in the ritual should go out of play to retrieve a marshal. The marshal will come and perform the ritual resolution at the site of the ritual. If a character is not performing another task, volunteer time can be used for crafting. However, a player who is not on site cannot designate their character's time as performing a craft. Ritual Flaws and Bonuses are determined by rolling a D10 die. The results are as follows: The nature of the Bonuses and Flaws depends on the individual ritual. They will be listed on the ritual scroll. Category:Rules Category:Gameplay